


Compassion

by CullenCousin



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullenCousin/pseuds/CullenCousin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wants to lose her virginity to Edward while she is still human, but Edward knows that he doesn't have the self control to perform the act himself. Carlisle steps up to help after a request from Edward.</p>
<p>Even though she wants this to happen, Bella is worried and scared about her first time like most virgins are.</p>
<p>Compassionate Carlisle and angsty Bella, for now at least!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1 - The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just happy that she lets us play with them. The plot belongs to me! Plagiarism is highly frowned upon...so don't even consider it!

 

**Prologue**

 

 Edward gave Carlisle a smile and a little nod over Bella's head. Bella suddenly felt Edward hand her over to Carlisle, who embraced her gently. She trembled slightly and refused to let go of Edward's hand.

 

"Let's sit down and talk,” Carlisle told her gently.

 

Edward was close to her, but he let Carlisle take the word from there on.

 

"I understand that you are having some concerns about what Edward has asked me to do, but you need to know that Edward only wants to do what he can to fulfill your wish. He loves you so much, Bella, and he is so afraid that he will lose control with you if he were to do this. You have nothing to fear, sweetie. Nothing will happen without your consent, okay?" Carlisle told her soothingly.

 

She nodded and felt herself relax a little in her soon to be father-in-law's safe embrace.

 

"Bella? What are you thinking, honey?" The handsome doctor asked.

 

"I am afraid it will hurt," she whispered.

 

Carlisle sighed as he rubbed her lower back soothingly.

 

"I won't lie to you, sweetie. Most girls experience some discomfort their first time, but I will be gentle with you, and the pain and discomfort will subside after a few minutes, tops. I am sure you have heard some horror stories about the painful first time for girls, and if the guy doesn't know what he is doing, it can be a traumatic experience.

 

Being with a virgin requires compassion, patience and respect, and of course, the more experience the guy has, the better it is for the girl. And I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your first time a beautiful experience," he told her softly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

Bella was very upset.

 

Edward had just told her that he wanted Carlisle to take her virginity, since he couldn't control himself to do it.

 

She was shocked, surprised, and angry all at once. She didn't understand how he could just give her to Carlisle. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he held her tight, wanting to explain the situation to her.

 

Finally she calmed down and stopped struggling against his embrace.

 

"Edward… I…" Bella was so nervous that she stuttered and fumbled as she tried to form a sentence.

 

"Love, trust me. It’s going to be alright. Carlisle will take good care of you, I promise. I know that you want me to do this, but, Bella, please understand that I can't. I simply don't have the self-control. Carlisle is used to blood, so he is the only one I put the trust in to deflower you. I don't trust myself to do it, love," Edward told her softly.

 

“But after…" Bella stuttered, and couldn't even finish her sentence.

 

Edward already knew what she was trying to ask him, and he smiled that crocked smile that made her knees feel like jelly.

 

"Afterwards I will keep my promise. I will make love to you before I change you. And don't worry, love, nothing will change between us because of this. I want this for you, and I am one hundred percent comfortable with Carlisle doing it," he promised her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 

Bella nodded while she clung to his body. His arms were so strong, his chest so muscular. 

 

His hands continued stroking soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

 

“Everyone, except for Carlisle are going on a hunting trip this Friday, and we will be gone all weekend. We leave early Friday morning, and return Sunday afternoon," Edward explained.

 

"I am scared," Bella mumbled into his neck. “I don't know if I can do this.”

 

"Love, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you want to wait until I change you, then I can be your first. Once you've become a vampire you will be less breakable. The downside with that is you have to live through the breaking of your hymen every time I take you. Cause each time I break it, it will heal once I pull out from you. I don't want you to be in pain every time I make love to you," he told her. 

 

Edward was giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to.

 

"But I want to be with you one time before my hearts stops beating and my skin gets cold. I want to have the memory of making love as a human," she replied looking into his golden eyes.

 

"Then, this is the only way, love. Don't be scared. I want you to have this, Bella. Cause I want to fulfill your wish. But it’s up to you; the choice is yours, and yours only to make. Are you afraid of Carlisle?" Edward asked as he looked at her closely, trying to figure out if she really wanted this.

 

"No… yes... I don't know… I have never done anything more than kiss anyone. And that has only been with you, Edward. The thought of being naked and exposed in front of Carlisle is intimidating. And I am a little afraid of getting hurt too. People say the first time hurts", Bella responded.

 

Edward let out a sigh and hugged her tight to his body, kissing the top of her head. The thought of Bella in pain literally killed him.

 

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _Carlisle can help convince her to let him help her_. 

 

“Carlisle?” Edward whispered low and fast enough so Bella couldn't hear him and protest.

 

Down on the second floor, Carlisle was sitting at his antique desk reading a medical journal. “Is everything all right, Edward?” He answered in his mind to him, look up from his reading. 

 

“It's Bella, dad... she is so worried about what's going to happen this weekend. Can you come up here please? Maybe you can explain it to her better than I can and help calm Bella down.”

 

As he heard Edward's request, he marked his place and put down the journal. 

 

 _"Of course, son, I'll be there in a few seconds. But we still don't know that it will happen this weekend, unless you have asked her about what I told you to,"_ he replied silently. 

 

"I haven't—I never got that far. She is so embarrassed that I thought it would be better for you to ask her," he whispered back.

 

“ _That's alright, I'll be right up.”_ Carlisle let out a deep sigh; he knew it didn't take much to make Bella uncomfortable. He had seen it too many times, when Emmett teased her. And Edward; he just hoped that he would be able to convince her for his son's sake. 

 

As he made his way to is son's bedroom, Carlisle thought back to earlier in the day. He had just made love to his wife in his study, and the memory was still fresh in his mind. Esme had retreated to start on Bella's breakfast, while he went back to his favorite relaxing hobby; Reading.

 

He had been so shocked when Edward had asked this of him. To take Bella's virginity.

Innocent, young Bella; his future daughter-in-law. Although, he considered her more as his own really. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head, if this was to go down. He couldn’t think of Bella as his own. He had to distance himself from that point of view and look at her as… as his lover?

 

"God, this is so messed up", he muttered to himself as he walked towards Edward`s bedroom at a human pace.

 

As he walked, his mind kept going back to the conversation he and Edward had with each other just hours earlier:

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_"Come in," Carlisle called out as his youngest son knocked on the door to his study._

_Edward walked in and closed the door, as Carlisle sat the book down that he had been reading, to give his full attention to Edward._

 

_He had heard his son walk around restlessly in his room for hours that night, so he knew that something was bothering him._

 

_"Talk to me, Edward. I can see that something is troubling you, my son", he told him gently._

 

_Slowly, Edward made his way to one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. "Carlisle, I need you to help me… I know that what I am going to ask for is a lot, but I am loss. I don't know what to do anymore," Edward said as he looked down at his fingers._

 

_"You know that I will do anything for you, what do you need?" The blond doctor asked._

 

_"I need you to deflower Bella—in the natural, traditional way", Edward blurted out._

 

_In his 109 vampire years he had never seen Carlisle lose his composure, but he did now._

 

_His mouth hung open, eyes wide as he dropped the pen he had been fiddling with on the desk._

 

_"HAVE YOU UTTERLY COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, EDWARD", Carlisle yelled out in surprise when he realized what his son was asking him._

 

_Edward couldn't help but cringe into the back of the chair at his father's reaction._

 

_"No... yes... Yeah, I probably have, but I can't do it, Carlisle. I don't have the control. And if I wait to do it until she is changed, her hymen will heal itself and she will experience every intercourse as her first all over again. I know that a hymen can be broken in a more passive way, like in a doctor’s office, but I don't want her to experience it like that. It’s too clinical and cold. Please, Carlisle, I would never have asked you this if it wasn't important to me. I know you can offer her a safe, beautiful and memorable first time while she is still human. I have made a promise to her to be with her while she is still human, but I need to get the deflowering and her fear of losing her virginity out of the equation. I am afraid her fear will feed the monster inside me and toss me into a frenzy. You are the most compassionate and caring man I have ever met, you can give her what I can't. I expect her fear of sex to disappear once you have been with her, and that will minimize the danger of me taking her while she is still human," Edward babbled nervously._

 

_Carlisle was touched by his son's praising words about him; it warmed his still heart. Though it hurt him to see Edward so lost and sad, he was a married man. He couldn't just go off and make love to Bella. He would never cheat on his wife._

 

_"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Edward. I appreciate the trust and faith you put in me, but I am a married man. Esme..." Carlisle tried to gently remind his son that this was the one thing he couldn't do, when a voice interrupted them. It was the beautiful voice of his lovely wife, Esme._

 

_"Esme, is perfectly fine with it," Edward told him sincerely as she walked into the room._

 

_"What?” “Carlisle asked, shock and surprise written all over his beautiful face. “You know about this?”_

 

_"Honey, I don't think of it as you cheating on me by helping them with this. It breaks my heart to see how they struggle. He can barely kiss her, before he has to run off to hunt. Jasper feels Bella’s disappointment and the feeling of being rejected almost each day. How would you feel if it were us? If you couldn't hold me without being afraid of kilingl me?" Esme spoke softly as she grabbed her husband’s hand in hers, giving it a loving squeeze._

 

_Carlisle was starting to think that his wife was losing it, too. "Let me get this right, you, my wife, want me to sleep with my 17 year old future daughter-in-law? Take away her innocence? For Christ's sake, I am 360 years old!" Carlisle hissed as he ran his hand through his blond locks._

 

_Before they had a chance to respond to his outburst, he held out his hand as a sign that he wasn't finished talking yet._

 

_"There is another way, yes, it’s clinical. But... it's a more suitable solution. I can take her to my office and break her hymen during a pelvic exam, as her doctor", he told them as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

 

_"Carlisle, the girl is petrified of the thought of having something in her in the first place, and you suggest taking her innocence in such a cold, clinical way! When she walks from your office, she will be traumatized. All she will think off is the pain that intimacy will bring her. And besides, it doesn't exactly fix their problem. Edward is young, and inexperienced. If she shows signs off fear when he claims her, you know as well as I, that he probably won't manage to keep the predator in him in lockdown. I consider Bella as my daughter already, and I will not lose her. Think about what will happen to Edward if it goes wrong. It would destroy him._

“ _Can’t you see how Bella has brought him back to life after all these years of loneliness? Sure, he has had us around him, but we all have mates. It is a constant reminder of what he doesn't have. Now he has finally found her, and I want us to do everything in our power to help them._

 

“ _Secondly, you still have the body of a 23 year old man, so I don't see that as a problem. Yes, she is underage, but in a few months she will be 18. And it’s not like Bella would have done anything to hurt our family. She would never have told anyone!" Esme hissed to her husband._

 

_Edward sat in silence, letting them talk to each other._

 

_Carlisle was silent as he looked into his wife's eyes. Searching for anything that would show that she was unsure about what she wanted him to do. He finally grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head._

 

_"Esme Cullen, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. God, I love you so much!" Carlisle murmured softly as he was in awe of how caring and goodhearted his wife was._

 

_"If it means so much to you Edward, and you sincerely want me to do this, Esme, then I will. But I need to know that you are sure of this. I would never have liked the idea of you being intimate with anyone else," Carlisle told her honestly._

 

_"I wouldn't have wanted me to be intimate with another person either, Carlisle. And it will never happen. But this is Bella and Edward; I do not consider it as cheating or as a threat to our relationship. And I know that when it’s said and done, you will still love me; nothing will ever change that. Bella gets her Edward and I get my beautiful, compassionate husband._

 

_When we met for the second time, I was in such a bad shape, Carlisle. Charles had destroyed all of my trust in men. But you managed to break through my wall, and when I finally gave myself to you, you turned something I considered as a nightmare, into the most beautiful and wonderful thing that I have ever experienced. I want Bella to have that", Esme told him lovingly._

 

_"I love you so much, gorgeous," Carlisle told her as he lifted her chin up, and bent his head down to give her a passionate kiss._

 

_He poured all his love for her in that kiss and she did the same for him, replying the same words to him between their kisses._

 

_Looking away from his parents, Edward felt like he was intruding on a private moment , and started to get up from his chair._

 

_Carlisle broke off the kiss and told Edward to stay._

 

_"Ok, let’s sit down and talk about this. Since you obviously have talked about this already, I'm sure you have a plan?" Carlisle asked them._

 

_Esme sat down on the chair next to Edward, as Carlisle took his place in the chair behind his desk._

 

_"Well… we came to you first, before mentioning anything to Bella. So, the next step is to talk to her her," Edward told him as Esme gave her son's hand a reassuring squeeze._

 

_"I see. I think that this is a talk that you and Bella need to have alone. If you need Carlisle and me, just call for us and we will help you explain it to her," Esme told Edward softly._

 

_"I would really appreciate that," Edward told them thankfully. You could see a bit of hope start to shine in his amber eyes._

 

_"When do you want this to happen, Edward?" Carlisle asked him softly._

 

_"I was thinking that it could take place the first coming weekend. Alice can arrange a hunting trip with a visit to the Denali coven. Tanya has found herself a mate and has married him, so she won’t be all over Edward. If we leave early Friday morning and come back at midnight on Sunday, you will have the whole weekend with her," Esme explained her husband._

 

_"That's five days from now," Carlisle said to himself as he looked thoughtfully into the air._

 

_"First of all, I need to know her cycle. I have gotten so used to having her around that I never think about the smell of blood when she is on her period. So I have lost track of her cycle. Considering she is so nervous about this, I won’t do anything that can make things more painful for her. Since her cervix opens up a little during her time of the month, it will bring her more discomfort to be deflowered during those days. So I need you to ask her when she will be having her monthly, and if this weekend stays clear of her menstrual cycle, then I don't see a problem with doing it then._

 

_Secondly I need to know what you expect from that weekend," Carlisle explained as he looked intently at them._

 

 

_"I don't expect Bella to get over her fear after one sexual experience, so I was kind of hoping that you could use those days to show her that intimacy is nothing to fear, and make her more confident. Teach her, prepare her for the sexual part of a relationship," Edward told him sincerely._

 

_"I agree with him, Carlisle. Use those days as you see fit with her. Just make sure that she is comfortable and feels safe enough to consent to it," Esme answered._

 

_Carlisle was a little overwhelmed; it was quite a responsibility they had laid on his shoulders. But he was confident that he could do it. He would give her a beautiful experience that she would look back on with happiness._

 

_"What about Charlie? I mean letting Bella ditch school on Friday, and to keep her from her home for an entire weekend will require Charlie's permission," he said out loud as he wondered if they had thought about that._

 

_"Alice will take care of everything with Charlie. He is putty in Alice's hands,” Edward grinned for a second then continued. “All you need to do is to take care of the love of my life," he informed him with a humble expression._

 

_Carlisle felt honored that he trusted him with to take care of his love like that. He saw how vulnerable his son looked at that moment. Both of them were thinking about the same thing._

 

_"You have my word, Edward. I will give Bella a positive experience, and take care of her", Carlisle told his son._

 

_"Good! Then it’s settled. I think now is the time to talk to Bella, Edward?" Esme informed her son as she stood up from the chair._

 

_Edward nodded in agreement then thanked Carlisle for his help, before he left them alone in the study._

 

_Once the door to the study was closed, Esme threw herself at Carlisle._

 

_"Talking about our first time, makes me want to recreate it," she whispered huskily in his ear._

 

_"Yeah?" Carlisle responded with a panty-dropping smile. He could feel his erection straining against his pants instantly._

 

_"Yeah," she mumbled into his neck as her tongue licked his cool skin._

 

_"Then let me refresh your memory," Carlisle responded with a raspy voice as he pulled Esme down on his lap so she was straddling him. His hands travelled all over her body, touching, rubbing and caressing._

 

_Edward shook his head as he heard them on the way to his room, where Bella was taking a nap. That was the downside with vampire hearing. You heard a lot of shit that you didn't want to hear at all._

 

 

 

Carlisle knew that Edward was calling on him to sooth Bella's fears, and he braced himself before he knocked lightly on the door.

 

He could already hear her heart beating twice as fast from downstairs in his study. He knew her nerves were all over the place and used a minute to compose himself before he walked through door at Edward’s beckoning. 

 

With a deep breath, he prepared himself to talk to Bella about having sex with her. He just hoped as he opened the bedroom door, that this conversation wouldn't frighten her more than it already had.


	2. The Important Conversation

 

**CHAPTER 2 – The Important Conversation**

 

 

"Hello, Bella. Edward," he greeted them as he entered the room.

 

"Hi," Bella muttered under her breath. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and she pressed her face into Edward’s chest as they stood in the middle of his room. She knew Carlisle had to of heard their discussion, which only embarrassed her all the more. 

 

Carlisle observed her for a few seconds, trying to read her reaction to having him in the room.

 

 _Let me hold her, son. I need to embrace her in order to calm her down. It’s important that she sees that she will be safe in my arms if this is going to work,_ Carlisle thought at him.

 

Edward gave him a small smile as he relinquished his hold on her.

 

Bella suddenly felt Edward remove his arms from around her, only to release her over to his father.

 

Carlisle could see she was upset and she started shaking immediately after being released from Edward's arms. He wasted no time and gently pulled her into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

 

She continued to tremble and wouldn't let go of Edward's hand.

 

"Let's sit down and talk for a minute, Bella", Carlisle told her gently as he kissed her on the head.

 

She didn't answer, but she nodded her head against his rock hard chest. Slowly they made their way over to the couch against the bedroom wall.

 

Edward remained close to her as she kept a hold of his hand, but he let Carlisle take control of the situation.

 

As he sat there for a few minutes with Bella in his arms, Carlisle was thinking of the best way to approach the subject without making her feel even more mortified than she already must have been by now. He had come to the conclusion that the best solution would be to just cut to the chase and just rip off the proverbial band aid.

 

Bella had yet to lift her eyes up to the man that was holding her. She had a feeling why he was there, holding her. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it was going to leap out of her chest. 

 

Carlisle could hear the rapid beat of her heart, and it upset him, thinking she was afraid of him. He just pulled her closer to him and mumbled reassuring words to her. Her heart was still racing, but not as fast as it was a few moments ago. 

 

“Bella?” He called softly trying to get her to look up at him.

 

She didn't say anything; she just buried her face deeper into his chest.

 

After calling her again and still not getting the response he wanted, Carlisle reached down and put his fingers under her chin to raise her face to meet his. “Bella,” he commanded softly, “please open your eyes. We really need to talk, and I wish you to look at me while we do so.” 

 

Slowly Bella opened her eyes; only to see very compassionate, warm amber eyes staring back into her hesitant brown ones.

 

He could see a multitude of emotions swirling around deep in them; fear, anger, embarrassment. 

 

“Thank you, my dear.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then with an unneeded breath, he started up the conversation. "Bella, I understand that you are having some concerns about what Edward has asked me to do, but you need to know that Edward only wants to do what he can to fulfill your wish. He loves you so much, Bella, and he is so afraid that he will lose control with you if he were to do this. You have nothing to fear, sweetie. Nothing will happen without your consent, yes?" Carlisle told her soothingly.

 

She nodded and felt herself relax a little in her soon to be father-in-law's safe embrace.

 

She remained silent, obviously mortified and embarrassed that her virginity had been an issue between Carlisle and Edward.

 

At that moment, he thought she seemed so small and breakable, he felt a responsibility towards her. An urge to keep her safe made him puller her in closer to him.

 

"Bella? What are you thinking, honey?" the handsome doctor asked her after a minute of silence.

 

"I am afraid… it will hurt. I am afraid that I will be a disappointment, that I won't be able to do it..." her whisper trailed off and she glanced over to Edward.

 

As much as it was about to kill Edward, he had to fight an urge to take her back in his arms, but he knew if she was to agree to this, she had to be with Carlisle right now. For it was up to Carlisle to calm her fears and get her to agree to this plan.

 

Looking over Bella towards Edward, it was as if Carlisle could read Edward's mind. He just gave Edward a very small nod in agreement, then turned his attention back to Bella. Carlisle let out a soft sigh, as he continued to rub soothing circles into her lower back.

 

"I won't lie to you, sweetheart. Most girls experience some discomfort their first time, but I will be gentle with you, and the pain and discomfort will subside after a few minutes, at most. I am sure you have heard some horror stories that some girls have a painful first time, and if the guy doesn't know what he is doing, it can be a traumatic experience. Being with a virgin requires compassion, patience and respect, and of course, the more experience the guy has, the better it is for the girl. I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your first time a beautiful experience.” Carlisle paused for a moment to give her a comforting kiss on the head. 

 

“And, Bella, no one expects anything of you. We were all new to this once, and the only way to gain experience is by experiencing it. The only thing you have to do is to trust me, and let me take the lead. We will work it out together, yes?" he asked her softly.

 

 

She nodded and felt a little lighter. She always found comfort in Carlisle; he was the root of this family. And now that she was feeling more comfortable is his embrace, she had finally quit shaking like a leaf.

 

"Bella, I need to know when you are expecting your menses, because we don't want this to happen during those days. Your body will be more sensitive then and there might be some tenderness when you are on your period. I don't want to add that to your first time having intercourse," Carlisle asked her gently.

 

Bella blushed furiously and hid her face in his chest again. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids, threatening to fall. She had always had a problem talking openly about such sensitive matters.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Edward told her soothingly as he gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

"I just finished my period last week," Bella mumbled as she looked at the floor. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

 

"Ok, then I don't see any problem with us trying this upcoming weekend, if you feel comfortable with that. And remember, there is no pressure. Nothing happens without your consent," Carlisle told her softly as he stroke her hair soothingly.

 

She nodded hesitantly, but didn't make eye contact with either of them.

 

He didn't force her to look at him this time; he knew this was embarrassing for her to talk about.

 

"Are you going to be alright, Bella? You still seem pretty shaken up," Carlisle told her gently as he looked at the young girl sitting beside him.

 

"I… it's just a lot to take in, in one day. I feel exhausted, and I haven't even had breakfast yet," she replied in a tired voice as she tried to muffle a yawn.

 

"Why don't you lay down and sleep for a couple of hours. I don't want you to fall ill on us because we have exhausted you with this complicated vampire lifestyle,” Carlisle teased, finally managing to lure a smile from her.

 

He stood up, placed a soft kiss on top of her head, before he ruffled her hair like he often did. "Get some sleep, sweetheart." And with a final nod to Edward, Carlisle left his room to go search out his wife.

 

Bella watched him as he left the room. She had gotten so used to being in Carlisle's warm embrace, that she actually missed it.

 

"Come, love," Edward said as he maneuvered her over towards the bed. He helped her onto the bed and then snuggled up against her.

 

 

Looking into his butterscotch eyes, her heart swelled with the love that she felt for him. She couldn't wait to spend eternity with this wonderful man who lay by her side. It didn't take her long to position herself so that she was resting her head on his hard muscular chest. Even though her mind was reeling over that conversation, the last thing she remembered before sleep overtook her, was Edward humming her lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> I hope y'all will join me and follow along with Carlisle and Bella as he tries to help her though this. 
> 
> Reviews are most welcome!
> 
> CC


End file.
